internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Woodcock
| birth_place = Adelaide, Australia | batting = Right-handed | role = Batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 26 January | testdebutyear = 1974 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 270 | lasttestdate = 26 January | lasttestyear = 1974 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 31 March | odidebutyear = 1974 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 24 | lastodidate = 31 March | lastodiyear = 1974 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | club1 = South Australia | year1 = 1967/68 – 1978/79 | columns = 4 | hidedeliveries = true | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 27 | bat avg1 = 27.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 27 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 1 | runs2 = 53 | bat avg2 = 53.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 53 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 85 | runs3 = 4,550 | bat avg3 = 30.95 | 100s/50s3 = 5/31 | top score3 = 141 | catches/stumpings3 = 72/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 17 | runs4 = 403 | bat avg4 = 25.18 | 100s/50s4 = 0/4 | top score4 = 83 | catches/stumpings4 = 4/– | date = 6 September | year = 2011 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/8244.html Cricinfo }} Ashley James Woodcock (born 27 February 1947) is a former Australian cricketer who played in one official Test one unofficial test and one ODI in 1974, though he also appeared for Australia against a Rest of the World XI in 1971/72. A right-hand batsman from Adelaide, he played for South Australia in Australian domestic cricket between 1967 and 1979. Early life Woodcock was educated at Prince Alfred College and became close friends with future Test captain Greg Chappell. Cricket career Woodcock played in one unofficial "test" for Australia against a Rest of the World X1 in 1971-72, scoring 5 and 16. Woodcock made both of his official international appearances against New Zealand in the first few months of 1974. His only test was the third test in Adelaide in January, when he was selected to open the batting with Keith Stackpole due to Paul Sheahan's unavailability to tour the country later in the year. Woodcock scored 27 in his only innings. Woodcock did not feature again in the Australian line up until the side went to New Zealand in March and played a two-match ODI series. The first, which the tourists won by seven wickets, featured a two-ball duck by Ian Redpath. Woodcock replaced Redpath for the second game, and cracked 53 from 66 balls with five fours and a six as Australia reached 265. Australia won by 31 runs. Wisden referred to Woodcock's knock as a "pleasant innings". In later seasons Woodcock was not able to gain Australian selection again. He played for South Australia until 1978-79, and was captain in the later years. Later years He then went to America to complete his Masters and PHD. Returning in the mid 80's to a coach in local club cricket, high performance programs and strength and conditioning for the Newcastle Falcons and Adelaide 36ers. He later became a lecturer at La Trobe University. In 2017, he became Coaching Director at Kensington Cricket Club in Adelaide. External links * Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Australia Test cricketers Category:Australia One Day International cricketers Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers